Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for csi50. Prompt was awkward. Detective Angell asks Stella for some help.


Prompt: Awkward

"You have to help me," Stella said as she burst into Lindsay's office.

"Stella," Danny said, smiling widely, "What can we do for you?"

She turned so fast that Danny stepped back even though he was ten feet away from her, "You out," she said, pointing at the door.

"But I have work," he started, then stopped as she continued to glare at him, "Which I will finish in the break room," he finished, hastily gathering up his folders and running.

"Okay," Lindsay said, "I'm guessing this has something to do with Flack since you sent Danny running. What happened now?"

"What happened now? What happened is that Detective Angell stopped me today and asked me to go shopping with her for her date….with Don?"

"Oh Stel," Lindsay said, coming around her desk to comfort her friend.

"This is torture. I'm being tortured. I spent so much time on worthless men and now that I realized the perfect one is right in front of me he wants someone else."

Lindsay patted her friend's back, knowing there was nothing she could really do, "What did you say to Jen?"

"What was I supposed to say? I can't help her, I'd be too tempted to try and screw things up, and that's not right. I want Don to be happy and if she makes him happy."

Lindsay sighed, "Why don't you just try telling him how you feel? Maybe he'll…"

Stella shook her head firmly, "It would just make it weird and awful. I just need to work really late tonight so Angell doesn't ask for my help again. And if she does well I'm using you as an excuse so be prepared to fake a fight with Danny."

"No problem," Lindsay said, "Whatever you need. Hey, why don't you come over tonight? I'll order us a giant pizza with everything, and we can watch sappy movies and have ice cream."

Stella sighed, "Okay, but by sappy movie you don't mean iDie Hard/i right?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "I watch chick flicks too. Come on, it'll be fun."

Stella attempted a smile and hugged the shorter woman, "Thanks, kiddo."

&

"What's up, man?" Danny said as he sat next to Don at the bar, "What's with the urgent meeting?"

Don shrugged, "I went out with Jen last night."

Danny nodded, "Did you score?"

Don glared, "You smack me when I ask you that question about Lindsay?"

"I smack everyone that even slightly thinks about my girl naked. Are you thinking about it now?" Danny asked, glaring himself.

"No," Don said loudly, then sighed, "Well now I am but only because you told me not to. Can we just…I'm in love with Stella and I can't do anything about it. Also, I had to worst date ever with Jen. I stumbled like a fourteen year old and ended up almost calling her Stella three times. The last time I had to tell her that I was having a stupendous time. She looked at me like I was the biggest dork in the world."

Danny shrugged as he dug into the fries that had just arrived, "Not too far from the truth really. Okay so no big deal, don't ask Jen out again, and ask Stella out."

Don's eyebrows hit his hairline, "Are you insane? I can't do that. Stella would never date me."

Danny shrugged, "Okay, so if you don't want my advice why am I here?"

"To listen to me complain the same way I listened to you when Montana was in…Montana. If I had to hear how many miles away that damn state was one more time I was going to lose my mind."

"So this is pay back, fine, if we're going to keep going over this then I want a beer."

&

Danny knew he made a mistake the moment he saw Lindsay's eyes widen in glee. He should never have told her Don was in love with Stella. Stupid brain not working cause all of his blood was headed south.

"OHHHHH!" Lindsay said, "Don loves Stella and Stella loves Don and they don't know it. It's like a romantic movie."

Danny shrugged, "I don't think iDie Hard/i…"

"I watch chick movies," Lindsay said firmly, "Now we need a plan."

"Oh no, Montana, please baby this is none of our business and…"

"If you help me I'll do that thing you've been asking me to do."

Danny's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up, "The thing…in that red thing you have."

Lindsay smiled.

"So," Danny said, "How are we going to get those two crazy kids together?"

&

Danny sighed as he waited for Don to arrive. He had no idea how he let himself get talking into these things.

Suddenly he thought of Lindsay in nothing but sheer red fabric and he remembered.

Danny smiled and tried to look relaxed as Don walked up, "Hey, man, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Don said, "What is it about?"

"Um, well, let's talk somewhere private, follow me."

&

Lindsay smiled as she led Stella deeper into the recesses of the buildings basement. It had taken a while to get her away from her desk, especially since she needed her to leave her cell phone behind.

"Lindsay, how much farther?" Stella asked, "I have a lot of work and…"

"Not much farther, we're almost there."

&

Neither of them really saw it coming. One minute they were looking at each other, then their friends, eyes full of confusion and the next moment they were being shoved into a closet.

"What the hell?" Don said, banging on the door and reaching for his cell. It was gone, "Danny, you juvenile ass I'm going to hurt you."

"Don," Stella said, turning the light on and smacking him on the arm, "Look at this."

He looked down at the floor where a picnic had been laid out, "I'm going to kill him," Don said, banging on the door again, "This is totally…"

Stella looked away, feeling unbelievably rejected, "Don't worry Don, I won't tell Jen about this. We'll just wait until they let us out, I'll kill Lindsay, and we'll forget it."

Don turned back towards her, "Oh no, Stell, I didn't mean that. It's just…I told Danny some things about…you and…he obviously told Lindsay and they meddled. It's just none of their business and I don't know why Lindsay even thought this would…"

"Because I told her about you…some things I felt about you."

"Felt?"

"Feel," Stella said, moving towards him, "I might…be a little bit in love with you."

Don smiled, "Seriously? I…I've been in love with you for…damn it feels like years Stella."

Stella smiled widely and moved closer, "Well then we should enjoy our picnic."

"We could do that…or we could do this." He leaned down and kissed her like he'd been dreaming about.

She kissed him back the same way.

&

"I knew it, I knew it would work. Ha! I do know sappy movies, I do."

"That's great Montana, now since Stella and Flack are together and getting all," he stopped as he heard a loud moan, "I'm guessing extremely naked, I think we should go home and you should put that red thing on…or you know just take whatever you have on off."

"Well, I did promise."

"You did."

"And I never leave a promise unfulfilled."

"That's one of the many things I love about you, Montana."


End file.
